Annabeth's story of the ending
by Mrs.Libby.Cullen
Summary: this is from the percy jackson story.i thought it would be fun to do something with Annabeth after the 5th book.it has an overview of all the books and then i am writing something for fun to continue the story.I have only done this for fun I do not own th


**Author Note: Ok I did this for fun because I love this series :]**

**Disclamer: I do not own the rights to this story. I do not wish to. I wrote this for fun. I own nothing and never will.**

Percy Jackson Series- Annabeth's story

Have you ever wondered if the Gods were real? If anything is true about them? Well I have and now I know.

My name is Annabeth Chase. I live in a place called Half-Blood Hill on Long Island, New York. I have been here since I was seven after running away from home when I was five. I know you probably think that I am silly to have run away from home when I was five but you would have as well if it was you. I lived for a couple of years with a boy called Luke and a girl called Thalia until we came here to Half-Blood Hill. Thalia never made it here; she only made it to the top of the hill until she was stopped and changed into a tree. I am good friends with Grover and Percy Jackson. I first met Percy on his first day. You'll find out more in the first bit, I'll introduce you too him and what happened through the years.

I know this probably doesn't make any sense so I better explain. You know the gods Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hades, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, Demeter and Hestia. Well they are real. I'm a daughter of Athena. I'm a Demigod. So you know what demigod means its half god half human. I know it's weird but you'll soon understand.

Half-Blood Hill is a summer camp for Demigods to go during the summer and train. At Half-Blood Hill there are twelve cabins, one for each God. Most of them are full except for three. The three that don't have any Demigods are Poseidon-God of the sea, Zeus-God of the sky and Hades- God of the underworld. These three cabins are empty because all three brothers swore on the river Styx that they would not have any children because they are the three most powerful Gods. Many centuries ago there was a war because they had all had children with humans and their children had turned on them, so that is why they swore on the River Styx.

My mother Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom. She has many Demigods at Half-Blood Hill. At Half-Blood Hill your God parent has to own you as their daughter or son so you can be put in your cabin. If they do not say that you are theirs you stay in the cabin of Hermes the God of trade. So that's just an overview of what Half-Blood Hill is but you'll find out more along the way. Also you know all those mythical creatures well most of them are real.

**We Get A Newbie**

I couldn't believe this! I had to look after the new guy. Because no he had to make a big entrance didn't he. He had come carrying Grover down the hill after being attacked. He had gotten all the way onto the front porch of the Big House just before collapsing at the top of the steps. How perfect. His name was Percy Jackson apparently. And he had been with Grover and his mother being chased by a Minotaur which is half man half bull. He had successfully defeated the Minotaur but had lost his mother on the way. He had carried the horn of the Minotaur with him… well until he dropped it when he passed out. Grover was ok he just needed some food (well in his case tin cans). You see Grover is a satyr he is half goat half human I call him Goatboy for short.

Well anyway this is the first time I met Percy Jackson. He was ok I guess but then it all started when he met Clarisse a girl from the Ares Cabin.

Percy had gotten ready to fight her but that would have been no use because he hasn't learnt anything yet. Instead Clarisse grabbed him around the neck and dragged him towards the girl's toilets. Once we were inside I stood in the corner not going to get involved. Clarisse had pushed his head toward one of the toilet bowls but then something had happened. Water had shot up into the air and slammed into Clarisse pushing her back and it continued covering her in toilet water. The same thing had happened to her friends as well as they went to help her, so then they were all struggling to get up. Clarisse and her friends had been washed out of the bathroom to outside. Of course I hadn't been spared I was drenched head to foot. I was so furious at him and also shocked because I had never seen that happen before. When we had gone outside we had come to the seen of Clarisse and her friends sprawled in the mud. A group of other campers had come over and were laughing at them. Clarisse had a look of payback on her face but Percy's warning had set her off so her friends had to pull her away. After that I put Percy on my team for Capture the flag.

That night we played capture the flag. We were all in the woods, the night sky was clear, everyone was in position. I placed Percy down by the creek because I had a hunch that he had to be there. And was I right. Percy had been approached by Clarisse and a couple of her buddies from her cabin and got rid of them easily. But that was only the start of it. A hellhound was in the woods. I had thought that Percy was one of Zeus but I was wrong. The hellhound leaped over me as I tried to protect Percy but was too late it had begun ripping at his armour. Percy was badly hurt the hellhound had done a lot. Chiron had come running through the forest to the creek, a bow and arrow in his hand. I had told Percy to step into the creek to show Chiron what I had seen happen to Percy with his cut arm. Instantly his wombs healed but no one had been paying attention to that we had all been to busy looking at what had appeared above him. He had been determined. His father had said that he was his. The glowing green sign had a three tipped trident in the mist. This was the bit that wasn't good because it means that Percy was a son of… Poseidon. Every camper had bowed on the ground because Perseus Jackson was son of the Sea God.

That was just the beginning of it all. Percy had now been offered a quest. A quest to help the sky God Zeus get his lightning bolt back.

**Please review/tell people :] thank you I'll update soon.. also read my other story if you would like to**


End file.
